


I Lived in The Time of You

by vanderwood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Pagi ini adalah pagi hari yang biasa; terkecuali untuk jam dinding di dekat meja makan yang jarumnya menolak untuk bergerak.





	

**I Lived in the Time of You  
** by vanderwood

.

 _Neo Culture Technology_ is a brand associated with SM Entertainment, .

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

_Even within the air brushing past my cheeks on some evening_

_In everything I see, hear and feel_

_You are there._

**(Nell,** _**Time Spent Walking Through Memories** _ **)**

.

.

.

Pagi ini dimulai dengan rutinitas seperti biasa.

Taeyong sudah bangun sepuluh menit sebelum jam alarm di atas nakas samping ranjangnya berbunyi, lalu membiarkan kakinya meraba-raba lantai mencari sepasang sandal lembut untuk menemaninya menjelajah seisi rumah. Dalam perjalanannya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, ia mampir ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu, membasuh muka dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan — sekaligus mulai berpikir kapan ia harus kembali ke salon untuk melakukan perawatan pada rambutnya yang terlalu sering dicat.

Kegiatannya di kamar mandi tidak berlangsung lama. Tiga menit, dan ia langsung bergegas menuju dapur yang letaknya persis di depan kamar. Apartemen kecilnya tidak punya banyak ruangan berlebih, namun hal itulah yang justru dicari oleh Taeyong. Kemudahan, kesederhanaan. Ia tidak perlu memiliki koridor terbentang di antara kamar dengan dapurnya. Kadang jarak melenyapkan kehangatan, juga menambah pekerjaan, dan Taeyong tidak suka itu.

Taeyong tengah menuangkan air hangat ke dalam mug yang sebelumnya sudah diisinya dengan bubuk susu cokelat, ketika tiba-tiba jam alarmnya berbunyi kencang. Ia membiarkan alarm itu berbunyi sampai pekerjaannya selesai. Mug itu kini sudah berisi susu cokelat hangat dan jam alarm tersebut masih berbunyi. Taeyong membiarkannya lagi. Kali ini ia mengisi mug satunya lagi dengan kopi hitam dan air hangat, tanpa merasa terganggu dengan bunyi kencang yang muncul dari jam alarmnya.

Tentu saja _dia_ tidak akan mau repot-repot bangun hanya untuk mematikan alarm lalu tidur lagi.

Pemuda Lee itu tersenyum simpul sambil berbalik, meninggalkan dua buah mug yang mengepul di _pantry_ untuk kembali masuk ke kamar. Sementara tangannya menekan tombol untuk menghentikan suara bising yang alarm itu keluarkan, matanya menatap lembut sosok yang masih berselimut di kasurnya — kasur _mereka_. Tangan dan kaki membentang, menginvasi bagian-bagian kosong dari kasur berukuran _king size_ itu sejak Taeyong bangun. Sesungguhnya, ini bukanlah pemandangan yang baru. Hanya saja, Taeyong terlalu biasa, dan juga terlalu sayang. Itulah yang membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak mendekati, lalu membangunkan.

Sesaat setelah bunyi berisik dari alarm itu berhenti, sosok yang masih berselimut itu menyingkap selimut dari wajahnya dengan cepat, kemudian memandang ke arah Taeyong dengan wajah cemberut. Rambut cokelatnya masih berantakan, matanya lelah — sama sekali tidak terlihat segar.

"Kenapa baru dimatikan?" protesnya manja.

Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Tadi aku sedang di dapur."

"Untuk apa pasang alarm kalau kau selalu bangun sepuluh menit lebih cepat?"

"Karena sebenarnya alarm itu untukmu, bukan untukku," jawab Taeyong enteng, sambil menyibak selimut dengan keras, mengekspos sang lawan bicara dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendela. "Mumpung kau sudah bangun, ayo bantu aku. Aku sedang buat sarapan."

"Lima menit. Lima menit lagiii," pemuda berambut cokelat itu merajuk sambil merebut selimutnya. "Lima menit, aku janji."

Taeyong tidak bisa menolak. Sambil menghela napas, ia melepaskan genggamannya dari selimut. "Oke. Tapi kau tidak boleh menolak apapun yang kubuatkan untuk sarapan, ya?"

"Hmm."

"Yuta?"

"Iyaaaaa." Suaranya tenggelam oleh selimut tebal. Taeyong tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Lima menit lagi, oke."

Taeyong berbalik, kembali menghampiri dua buah mug yang mengepul di _pantry_. Sambil menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk sarapan, Taeyong menatap sebuah jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat meja makan. Jam berwarna hitam tersebut menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, namun tidak ada satupun dari jarumnya yang bergerak seiring waktu.

.

.

.

Johnny menghempaskan plastik berisi dua buah roti dan sekaleng kopi di atas meja kafetaria. Satu roti isi daging, dan yang satunya lagi roti cokelat. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, dua buah roti dan sekaleng kopi bukanlah menu yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisi seorang mahasiswa yang penuh dengan aktivitas. Hanya saja, menu makan siang di kafetaria hari ini tidak begitu membuatnya berselera, sehingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengisi perut dengan roti saja. Masa bodoh dengan dua kelas sore yang harus dijalaninya setelah ini; toh ia bisa tidur di salah satunya.

"Cuma makan ini saja?"

Hal tersebut adalah komentar yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Yuta — yang tengah duduk di depannya — ketika Johnny datang dan meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja. Ia tidak menjawab, yang dilakukannya hanyalah menarik kursi, lalu duduk dalam diam. Johnny tidak begitu terbiasa makan siang dengan orang lain, kecuali dengan dua orang yang salah satunya adalah Yuta.

"Bukannya nanti ada kelas sore? Yakin dua buah roti ini bisa memberikanmu energi yang cukup?"

Meskipun pertanyaan Yuta sebelumnya tidak Johnny jawab, ia langsung memberondong dengan pertanyaan lain yang juga tidak Johnny jawab. Ia membongkar belanjaannya, lalu mengeluarkan roti isi daging dari sana. Kantung belanjaan itu tepat berada di antara dirinya dan Yuta. Johnny nyaris tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena terhalang kantung belanjaannya sendiri, namun tampaknya hal itu bukanlah hal yang mengganggunya karena ia tidak repot-repot menggeser kantung belanjaan tersebut ke tempat lain, padahal masih banyak tempat tersedia di meja putih yang nyaris kosong itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau maumu begitu." Yuta memperdengarkan sebuah tawa yang khas. Johnny membeku. "Jangan mati ya."

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku sudah setengah mati." Akhirnya Johnny menjawab, meskipun hanya dengan bisikan yang mungkin tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun. Dari cara Yuta tersenyum, Johnny tahu bahwa pemuda itu mendengar bisikannya barusan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu segalanya tentang Youngho. Bukankah akan aneh kalau misalnya aku tidak tahu?"

Johnny terdiam. Ia nyaris tidak bisa menelan makanannya. Butuh paksaan untuk mendorong roti isi daging yang ada di dalam mulutnya untuk masuk ke dalam perut. Mendadak ia merasa kenyang. Nafsu makannya hilang.

"Jadi, kapan?" Yuta seolah tak kapok. Ia kembali memberondong dengan pertanyaan.

"Kapan apa?"

"Kapan kau mau bertemu Taeyong?"

Mulut Johnny tiba-tiba terasa pahit. Bukan, bukan karena roti isi daging yang dimakannya tadi.

"Kapan?"

"Iya, kapan."

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau sudah lari darinya terlalu lama, Youngho. Aku tahu dia mungkin membencimu, tapi kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Kau mau menunggu Taeyong untuk menemuimu terlebih dahulu? Kau tahu sendiri itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan." Yuta kembali bertanya dengan nada yang semakin tajam. "Seo Youngho, Johnny, John, dan segala nama lainnya yang digunakan untuk memanggil dirimu, sebenarnya kau sudah mengenal Taeyong berapa tahun?"

"Sepuluh, dan manusia bisa berubah." Johnny kembali berbisik.

"Kau mau menunggu Taeyong yang berubah, apa mau mengubah dirimu terlebih dahulu?"

Johnny kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas. Di balik kantung belanjanya, Yuta tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya serius. Oh, untuk sesaat Johnny menyesali keputusannya untuk melihat ke arah Yuta. Ia seakan tenggelam dalam sepasang mata lawan bicaranya, tersedot ke dalam lautan penuh kebimbangan dan ketidakpastian. Dari semua hal jelek yang ada di dunia, Johnny sangat membenci ketidakpastian. Kenyataan bahwa salah satu sahabat karibnya tengah membuatnya menghadapi ketidakpastian itu menimbulkan perasaan yang begitu membingungkan muncul di benaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Johnny kembali berbisik. Kali ini suaranya lebih pelan, tapi ia tahu kalau Yuta bisa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh, jangan buat aku memilih."

"Kau tidak akan membuat persahabatan kalian berakhir seperti ini, Youngho."

"Mauku juga begitu." Johnny berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. "Yuta, dia … Taeyong … dia terlalu menyayangimu."

Yuta mengangguk perlahan. Intonasi bicaranya kini mulai melunak.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku takut."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

Yuta hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana Johnny menghela napasnya dalam kekalutan. Ia juga hanya terdiam ketika pemuda tinggi itu menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menutup wajah, frustrasi.

Lima menit sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. Yuta masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

Hujan turun ketika Taeyong pulang, membawa sebuah plastik besar berisi dua porsi makanan cepat saji yang dibelinya sepulang kuliah. Rambutnya sedikit basah, beruntung ia sudah sampai di apartemen ketika hujannya semakin lebat. Ia meletakkan terlebih dahulu makanan yang dibelinya di meja makan sebelum masuk kamar untuk mengambil handuk. Di balik pintu kamar, ia melihat Yuta, duduk di depan jendela dengan handuk di atas kepalanya, seolah sedang menonton sesuatu. Padahal yang bisa mereka lihat di balik jendela adalah pemandangan statis kota Seoul yang tengah diguyur hujan. Tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak ada yang baru. Namun entah kenapa, untuk sesaat Taeyong merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Sudah pulang?"

Sapaan Yuta barusan membuat Taeyong terlonjak. Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk menghilangkan rasa kagetnya sebelum akhirnya ia membalas sapaan barusan. "I-iya. Aku baru pulang. Sudah makan? Aku bawa burger dan kentang goreng."

"Rambutmu basah." Mata tajam Yuta dengan cepat menyadari keadaan rambut Taeyong yang terlihat lembab. "Keringkan dulu. Setelah itu ganti baju."

Biasanya, Taeyong akan meledek apabila tumben-tumbennya Yuta menasihatinya, tapi hal tersebut seolah tak berlaku untuk hari ini. Ia menurut, kemudian bergegas berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil handuk dan baju ganti. Ketika ia kembali usai meletakkan baju kotornya ke dalam tempat cucian, Yuta sudah siap dengan pengering rambut di tangannya.

"Sini duduk. Kukeringkan rambutmu."

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Taeyong duduk di lantai dekat jendela, dan Yuta di belakangnya sibuk mengeringkan helai demi helai rambut Taeyong yang mulai rapuh akibat zat kimia dari cat rambut — Yuta tidak berkata apa-apa soal itu.

"Kok bisa kehujanan? Kau tidak bawa payung, Taeyong?"

Awalnya Taeyong mengira kalau Yuta tidak akan mengomel, karena pada dasarnya mengomel itu adalah bagian Taeyong. Makanya ia cukup kaget ketika Yuta mulai bertanya soal alasan mengapa ia bisa kehujanan.

"Um, yeah. Tadi pagi aku lupa memasukkan payung ke dalam tas."

"Besok-besok jangan lupa lagi. Sekarang sudah musim hujan," gumam Yuta pelan. Jarinya masih terampil mengeringkan rambut Taeyong. "Jangan sampai sakit."

"Iya, iya." Taeyong mengangguk geli. "Tumben sekali kau menceramahiku begini."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Jangan sakit."

"Aku juga tidak mau sakit."

"Kalau kau sakit, tidak ada yang melindungiku."

Taeyong terdiam. Untuk sesaat, suara yang mengisi kamar tidur mereka hanya suara pengering ruangan yang mengeluarkan udara panas. Pemuda itu berdeham, suaranya sedikit tertahan di ujung tenggorokan.

"Tidak usah cemas. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu."

Gerakan tangan Yuta yang tengah menyibak rambut Taeyong berhenti.

"Kau akan terus melindungiku?"

"Aku janji."

"Selamanya?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun selama itu … demi melindungimu." Taeyong mengangguk, kemudian membalikkan badannya. Pandangan mata mereka berdua berjumpa. "Aku berjanji. Kau juga … maukah aku berjanji untuk berada terus di sampingku?"

Tangan Taeyong meraih tangan Yuta yang masih bebas, lalu berusaha menggenggamnya erat.

"Uhm," jawab Yuta pelan, sambil mengangguk. "Aku janji. Sebagai gantinya … lindungi aku terus, oke?"

"Pasti." Taeyong mengetatkan genggaman tangannya. "Pasti."

Yuta tersenyum. Lebar. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk memeluk Taeyong dari belakang, lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas bahu Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Yuta. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dalam pelukan ini. Ia bisa mencium samar-samar wangi sampo apel yang biasa dipakai Yuta. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam, membiarkan aroma sampo apel itu memenuhi dadanya. Nyaman.

Hujan di balik jendela belum kunjung reda. Jam dinding di ruang makan masih menunjukkan pukul delapan, dengan jarum-jarum jam yang menolak untuk bergerak.

.

.

.

"Kau masih mau lari."

Yuta, tentu saja, menyadari langkah kaki Johnny yang semakin cepat ketika ia melewati kompleks apartemen Taeyong malam ini. Jenis langkah kaki cepat yang kaulakukan ketika sedang menghindari sesuatu. Mendengar komentar itu — yang tentu saja merupakan sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan — Johnny dengan sengaja melambatkan lagi langkah kakinya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk pelan, mengapa Taeyong harus memilih untuk tinggal di kompleks apartemen yang ada dalam rute perjalanan Johnny pulang dari kampus. Tapi ketika ia mengingat lagi ke belakang, justru dulu Johnny bersyukur punya teman yang tempat tinggalnya dekat dengan kampus, karena memudahkan apabila ia ingin menginap atau membutuhkan sesuatu secara cepat. Mengejutkan betapa kejadian-kejadian dalam hidup dapat mengubah seseorang sampai benar-benar bertolak belakang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak lari," kata Johnny cepat, lebih pada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Kapan?" Yuta menuntut. Ia berjalan setengah langkah di belakang Johnny, tampak kesulitan untuk menyejajarkan posisinya dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi meskipun kini Johnny berjalan dengan kecepatan yang biasa saja. "Kau sudah menundanya minggu lalu."

"... Nanti."

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari kau tiba-tiba harus meninggalkan Taeyong?" tanya Yuta cepat. "Misalnya, kau dipanggil oleh keluargamu untuk kembali ke Amerika, atau tiba-tiba dapat kontrak kerja di luar Seoul — seandainya kau menunda hal ini sampai lulus nanti. Kau yakin mau meninggalkan Taeyong dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

Perkataan Yuta tadi sama sekali tidak salah, namun itu justru membuat emosi Johnny semakin bergejolak. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Diliriknya perlahan kompleks apartemen yang belum sepenuhnya ia lewati.

"Sepuluh tahun," tambah Yuta. "Sepuluh tahun persahabatan kalian akan hilang begitu saja, Youngho."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu …" Suara ketukan kaki Johnny semakin cepat. "Aku hanya …."

"Aku tahu ini berat, dan aku juga tahu kau sudah berkali-kali menyalahkan aku atas semua ini." Perkataan tersebut membuat Johnny terkesiap. "Tapi itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Kau boleh menyalahkan aku, tapi ingat, aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa."

"A-aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."Johnny berusaha membela diri. "Aku—"

Sebuah senyuman lebar yang khas kini telah menghiasi wajah Yuta. "Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Youngho. Aku ini kamu. Aku hidup dalam kepalamu."

Johnny menghela napas. Dipandangnya dalam-dalam sosok Yuta yang masih tersenyum. Ah, senyum itu. Senyum yang menular. Senyum yang menentramkan hati. Salah satu jenis senyum yang selalu ampuh memberikan semangat pada Johnny. Senyum yang Johnny harap bisa ia lihat selamanya, namun ternyata tidak bisa.

"Kumohon," keluh Johnny pelan. "Aku sudah setengah gila, aku tidak bisa lebih gila lagi dari ini …."

"Setengah gila _dan_ setengah mati," koreksi Yuta dengan raut wajah jahil. "Ayolah. Kau bisa kembali waras dan kembali hidup setelah kau bicara dengan Taeyong dan mengusirku pergi dari kepalamu, bukan? Orang waras tidak bicara dengan orang mati yang muncul dalam halusinasinya, kau tahu."

.

.

.

Jika ini adalah hari-hari biasa, Johnny akan langsung membombardir bel pintu dengan tidak tahu diri, menuntut Taeyong untuk segera membukakan pintu. Ia akan diomeli setelahnya, tapi Johnny tidak pernah mengambil hati omelan Taeyong tentang itu. Yuta kadang terganggu, tapi lebih sering tidak, karena ia merasa terhibur melihat Taeyong yang tiba-tiba kesal karena diganggu Johnny.

Hanya saja, itu dulu. Sekarang sudah sangat berbeda. Taeyong mungkin akan benar-benar marah kalau Johnny membunyikan bel pintunya dengan berisik, dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan menetralisir suasana tegang di antara mereka berdua nantinya. Maka dari itu ia hanya membunyikan bel satu kali, kemudian menunggu sebentar. Tidak ada jawaban. Johnny menghela napas, ia memang tidak memperkirakan bahwa Taeyong akan langsung membukakan pintu. Dibunyikannya lagi bel pintu satu kali. Lalu dua kali. Lalu tiga kali.

Johnny tidak pandai memperkirakan waktu, sehingga ia tidak bisa menyebutkan berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Taeyong datang membukakan — yang pasti, waktu tersebut cukup lama untuk membuat kakinya pegal. Seperti dugaannya, Taeyong tidak menyambut Johnny dengan ramah. Tidak ada senyum. Alisnya ditekuk, seolah menahan amarah yang siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Johnny tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memaklumi.

"... Hai." Johnny mencoba menyapa. "Lama tidak bertemu, Yong."

"Ada perlu apa? Aku sibuk." Taeyong tak ingin berbasa-basi. Perkataannya tajam bak pisau. Johnny harus menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi bisakah kita bicara?" ujarnya halus. "Sebentar saja. Sepuluh menit."

"Bicara tentang apa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri," Johnny tak lantas menjawab dengan jelas. "Kumohon? Sebentar saja?"

Agaknya Taeyong berhasil sedikit luluh dengan permohonan Johnny barusan. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan, sambil mempersilakan Johnny untuk masuk. "Oke. Masuklah. Sebentar saja, kan?"

"Iya. Sebentar, kok." Johnny tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sedikit cerah setelah Taeyong mempersilakannya masuk. "Aku masuk, ya."

Apartemen Taeyong tidak banyak berubah. Malah mungkin tidak ada yang berubah. Masih tetap bersih dan tertata rapi seperti waktu terakhir kali Johnny berkunjung. Kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang berubah membuat sedikit rasa perih muncul di dalam benak Johnny. Rak sepatu, isinya sama saja — tidak ada yang berkurang, tidak ada yang bertambah. Begitu pula dengan isi rak buku di ruang tengah. Semuanya sama persis seperti dulu.

Johnny mengintip ke arah dapur dari ruang tengah tempatnya duduk. Ada dua pasang sumpit dan dua buah piring di dalam bak cuci. Ia juga bisa melihat sebuah mug tergeletak kesepian di _pantry_ , masih penuh dengan susu cokelat yang dingin. Jam dinding yang jarumnya tidak bergerak pun turut hadir dalam penglihatan Johnny. Foto-foto yang Taeyong pajang di ruang tengah juga masih sama saja, mungkin kecuali satu buah pigura yang kini diletakkan telungkup. Johnny bisa mengenali foto apa yang disimpan dalam pigura itu tanpa perlu membalikkannya. Foto itu adalah foto mereka bertiga ketika baru masuk universitas — foto dirinya, Taeyong, dan Yuta. Kondisi pigura itu cukup untuk membuat perasaan perih dalam benaknya bertambah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan alasan mengapa pigura itu — satu-satunya pigura di ruangan ini yang memuat foto Johnny — tidak diletakkan seperti biasa.

"Mau minum apa?" Pertanyaan Taeyong membuat Johnny terkesiap. Saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa ia terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau punya apa?" Johnny balik bertanya setelah keterkejutannya reda.

"Tidak keberatan kalau minum soda?"

"Tentu tidak," jawab Johnny kikuk. "Terima kasih."

Taeyong datang tidak lama kemudian dengan segelas soda di tangannya. Muncul keheningan yang sangat canggung setelah Taeyong menaruh gelas itu di atas meja lalu duduk di depan Johnny. Suara kaki yang diketuk-ketukkan kepada lantai menggema di dalam ruangan. Taeyong selalu tahu kalau itu artinya Johnny sedang gelisah. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukan ini, karena ia berpikir Johnny-lah yang harus membuka pembicaraan pertama kali — namun ia tak tahan melihat Johnny begitu gelisah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Youngho?"

Johnny sendiri menanggapi pertanyaan Taeyong barusan sebagai langkah awal. Gerakan kakinya berhenti. Ia yang tadinya tertunduk, kini bisa menatap Taeyong lurus-lurus.

"Yong," gumamnya pelan. "Kita masih berteman, kan?"

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Johnny juga canggung di hadapan Taeyong.

Johnny mengira Taeyong adalah ketua kelas yang galak, sehingga ketika Taeyong ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan Johnny melihat-lihat isi sekolah, Johnny begitu enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Saat itu ia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika dengan bahasa Korea yang masih terbata-bata, sementara Taeyong adalah ketua kelas yang penuh semangat.

"Pokoknya, akan kuajari kau sampai bisa bicara bahasa Korea dengan lancar! Kau ini orang Korea juga kan, jadi harus lancar _speak Korean_! Biar bisa punya _friend_ banyak! Oke?" Taeyong menjelaskan dengan berapi-api, mencampur aduk kalimatnya dengan bahasa Inggris seadanya. "Namamu tadi siapa?"

"Eh … nama?" Johnny harus mengulang, meyakinkan kalau ia tidak salah dengar. "Namaku John—"

"Bukan, bukan, nama Korea!"

"Yo-youngho."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku panggil Youngho, ya! Biar lebih enak!" Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi … tapi aku …."

Johnny tidak pernah punya cukup waktu untuk mengatakan pada Taeyong bahwa ia lebih terbiasa dipanggil John atau Johnny dibanding Youngho, terima kasih kepada kemampuan bahasa Koreanya yang masih benar-benar payah. Ketika Johnny sampai pada tahap di mana ia sudah lancar berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Korea, ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa dipanggil Youngho, meskipun ketika memperkenalkan diri kepada orang baru ia selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia katakan pada Taeyong — bahwa ia lebih nyaman dipanggil dengan nama John. Atau Johnny, terserah. Meskipun begitu, ada satu orang lagi selain Taeyong yang memanggilnya dengan nama Youngho meskipun Johnny sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama Koreanya itu — Yuta.

Mereka bertemu dengan pemuda asal Osaka itu di tingkat sekolah menengah atas, di saat Johnny sudah bisa mengatakan dengan percaya diri bahwa Taeyong adalah sahabatnya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjadi akrab dan berjanji akan masuk satu universitas yang sama. Butuh waktu yang lebih lama bagi Johnny untuk menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya saling jatuh cinta; dan butuh waktu yang lebih lama lagi untuk membuat mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Johnny sama sekali tidak merasa tertinggal ketika Taeyong dan Yuta memutuskan untuk mulai menjalin hubungan romantis. Malah ia merasa senang. Senang karena kedua sahabatnya, yang begitu ia sayangi, berbahagia.

.

.

.

"... Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban Taeyong barusan tak membuat Johnny puas.

"Kau masih menyalahkan aku atas kecelakaan itu. Aku tahu." Johnny akhirnya mengatakan hal yang sudah dipendamnya sejak lama. Tiga bulan. Nyaris tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu dan baru hari ini ia berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Rasa bersalahnya. Kesedihannya. Segalanya. "Aku juga kehilangan, Taeyong. Aku tahu, mungkin lukaku tidak sedalam milikmu, tapi itu tak lantas membuatku baik-baik saja. Aku ditinggal oleh sahabatku, tentu saja aku bersedih. Kumohon, maafkan aku, Yong."

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tampak tertunduk, menampilkan bagian rambutnya yang tidak tersentuh oleh cat.

"Bisakah … bisakah kita tetap berteman? Maaf kalau aku terdengar egois, tapi … aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat lagi. Atau … atau kalau kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku, aku … aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku. Oke?"

Kembali hening yang muncul sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Johnny. Ia menghela napas lagi. Johnny lebih dari tahu bahwa hanya sekedar ucapan seperti ini mungkin tidak akan cukup bagi Taeyong. Bagaimanapun juga, Taeyong kehilangan kekasihnya. Dan Johnny sendiri merasa ia cukup bersalah dalam kecelakaan yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat itu, Johnny yang mengajak Taeyong untuk mengerjakan sebuah proyek penelitian dan membuatnya sibuk sehingga ia tidak bisa menjemput Yuta pulang dari sebuah program pelatihan dari klub olahraga yang diikutinya. Meskipun Yuta mengatakan tidak apa-apa jika ia pulang sendiri, takdir dengan seenaknya berkata lain. Saat Yuta mengatakan tidak apa-apa itu, ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan menyeberang jalan tempat seorang supir mengemudikan mobil boksnya dengan sembarangan.

Saat itu, Taeyong lebih memilih untuk menyalahkan Johnny dibanding supir mobil boks tersebut. Johnny tidak bisa membela diri; karena sejujurnya, ia pun merasa bersalah. Mulai hari itu, Taeyong menolak untuk bicara dengan Johnny. Bahkan saat upacara pemakaman sekalipun. Johnny sendiri menanggapinya dengan turut menjauh; mengira bahwa itu yang terbaik, namun ternyata bukan.

"Taeyong?" gumam Johnny memanggil, nyaris putus asa.

"... Aku menyalahkanmu waktu itu, Youngho."

Johnny mengedipkan mata. "Eh?"

"Aku menyalahkanmu." Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Johnny. "Padahal seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu karena aku sembarangan menyalahkanmu. Padahal, aku yang salah. Aku yang … aku yang membunuhnya. Aku yang bersalah."

Mata Johnny membelalak seketika.

"Kau ini bicara apa—"

"Aku saat itu menyalahkanmu karena menyibukkanku dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak bisa menjemputnya, kan?" Taeyong bertanya retoris. "Aku saat itu bilang, Youngho, seandainya saja kau tidak meminta tolong padaku untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini malam itu, aku pasti akan bisa menjemput Yuta. Melindunginya. Menyelamatkannya. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan salahmu … aku yang salah,"

"Tapi, Yong—"

"Kau tahu, tiga bulan lalu, di pagi hari sebelum terjadi kecelakaan itu … hal pertama yang ia minta dariku adalah agar diizinkan untuk tidur lebih lama." Taeyong menghentikan ceritanya untuk menggigit bibir. "Aku tahu, malam sebelumnya ia sibuk mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam. Tapi aku tidak membiarkannya tidur lagi. Aku terus mengomelinya karena aku tak mau ia datang terlambat ke pelatihan. Dia … dia tidak mau dengar omelanku terus menerus, makanya ia menurut,"

Johnny tercengang. Ia ingin sekali memotong kalimat Taeyong, hanya saja ia terlalu kaget dan bingung untuk bisa memproses kata-kata yang tepat.

"Bisa kaubayangkan saat itu, Youngho? Yuta lelah … ia bangun pagi dengan kelelahan, kemudian langsung pergi untuk mengikuti pelatihan yang memakan waktu seharian. Bukankah wajar kalau ia jadi teledor saat menyeberang? Ditambah lagi saat itu sedang hujan …."

"Dan kau menyalahkan dirimu karena itu, Yong?" potong Johnny dengan suara yang bergetar. "Itu sama sekali bukan —-"

"Lima menit lagi, ia bilang saat itu." Suara Taeyong terdengar tercekat. Matanya mulai berair, wujud dari kesedihan yang membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak. "Lima menit lagi, Taeyongie … lima menit yang tidak kuberikan. Lima menit yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya —"

"Dengar Taeyong, itu … itu hanya sebuah perkiraan. Itu bukan alasan pasti kenapa saat itu terjadi kecelakaan. Kau tidak membunuhnya … tidak, tidak, ini bukan salahmu." Johnny berusaha meyakinkan Taeyong. "Yong, tolong jangan katakan lagi kalau kau membunuhnya karena bukan itu yang terjadi."

Hening kembali hadir, mengisi tiga puluh detik rentang waktu sebelum akhirnya Taeyong kembali berbicara.

"... Dia masih ada di sini."

"Siapa?"

Taeyong melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, tapi Johnny mengerti apa yang Taeyong katakan.

"Aku melihatnya setiap hari," bisik Taeyong pelan. "Aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhannya, menghirup aroma samponya. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya … kalau ia memprotes, kalau ia merajuk, kalau ia meledekku …"

Johnny mengangguk. Ia paham betul apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong. Kini ia mengerti mengapa di tempat cuci piring ada dua pasang sumpit dan dua piring, juga alasan mengapa ada mug berisi susu cokelat dingin di pantry.

"Apa dia sedang menghukumku karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya?" tanya Taeyong parau.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, Yong. Aku pikir … dia pasti bahagia. Yuta selalu bahagia ketika bersamamu, dan pasti ia ingin kau bahagia juga. Ia pasti tidak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu terus seperti ini. Yuta, dia itu selalu memikirkanmu lebih daripada ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri."

"Begitukah?" Taeyong bertanya lagi. "Kau begitu yakin."

"Tentu saja." Johnny mengangguk pelan. "Dia juga mengikutiku, kau tahu."

Seulas senyum perlahan menggantikan ekspresi muram Taeyong. "Kau juga?"

"Uhm. Bawel, dia. Setiap hari mengataiku setengah gila. Oh. ralat. Setengah mati _dan_ setengah gila."

Taeyong tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku bisa membayangkan Yuta mengatakan itu semua."

"Dia kekasihmu, tentu saja kau bisa." Johnny terkekeh pelan.

Di sela-sela tawanya, Taeyong sempat menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka setengah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat di sana.

"John."

"Hm?"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana," gumamnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar. Johnny memutar badannya, menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Taeyong.

Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Taeyongie, jam dindingmu mati. Bukankah ini saatnya untuk mengganti baterainya?"

**Author's Note:**

> Penjelasan singkat, jadi ceritanya di sini emang taeyong dan johnny masing-masing punya halusinasi sendiri tentang yuta, makanya saya coba buat karakterisasi yuta (versi halusinasi) beda-beda karena memang dia tinggal di kepala orang yang beda-beda. Yuta versi taeyong lebih rapuh dan manja karena dia berasal dari rasa bersalah taeyong yang nggak bisa melindungi yuta; sementara yuta versi johnny lebih bawel dan pushy karena dia berasal dari rasa bersalah johnny sekaligus keinginan kuat untuk bisa memperbaiki persahabatan mereka lagi yang sempat rusak. Ehe. tapi pada dasarnya, meskipun mereka berhalusinasi, mereka tetep sadar kalau sebenernya 'yuta' yang mereka lihat itu ngga nyata.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
